


Movie Night Forever

by TheWholesomeHobo



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholesomeHobo/pseuds/TheWholesomeHobo
Summary: Reggie has a little moment with Dustin during a movie night with her friends.





	Movie Night Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little scene I wrote because I love the show and wanted more cute Reggie/Dustin moments. Never really done this before so It's still rough around the edges.

A large furry hand burst through a wooden door with a snarl.

Todd, Ester, Reggie, and Dustin were sitting on the couch, basked in the light of only the tv watching the scene unfold.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Why are we even watching this" screamed Esther as she jumped in her seat. She reached for the video box frantically to check the rating. "There's no way this is PG-13!"

Todd placed his hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It's not real Esther. Just some guy in a cheesy costume. No Worries."

"H-Heh, yeah, it's totally fake Esther. Not scary at all" said Reggie, her legs pulled into her chest on the couch.

"Uhm, actually.." chimed in Dustin "Bigfoot is totally real."

"WHAT??" Esther was back in a panic and dared to steal a glance out the dark windows.

"Yeah. Although this movie is like, super inaccurate. Bigfoot would never be found in the Pacific Northwest. An animal of that size and with that much hair is much more suited to a colder environment like the Canadian Rockies. The forests of Oregon are just too wet and over grown for it to move around in."

Todd placed a finger on his chin and pondered it over. "Huh, that..weirdly makes some sense.."

"Yeah, I actually talked to a guy on a cryptid forum who was hunting up in the Yukon a while back. He had some pretty decent pictures and a few hair samples."

Reggie turned to him and snapped. "Ugh Dustin, enough with your weird conspiracy theories. Why can't you just enjoy the movie??"

"You know what Reggie, fine. I'm outta here. Have fun with your stupid movie."

As Dustin got up and began to leave the darkness in the room felt a bit closer, heavier to Reggie. Every shadow flickering around the room seemed to be a bit more alive. Dustin got to the fourth step before Reggie called out.

"Dustin wait! I-I'm sorry. Please, come back and watch the rest of the movie with us?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly on the last few words.

He could see the hurt in his kid sister's eyes. The twinge of fear that lurked in the back of her mind.

"Fine, but I'm only staying for the popcorn." He came back down and sat next to Reggie. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and felt Reggie squish just a bit closer to him.

"Thanks Dustin."


End file.
